Catch Me
by jayseeo
Summary: Being the First Daughter of the USA, Rachel Berry is the most protected 18 year old there is. After attending a concert where she finds out her father lied to her, she lashes out and runs away with a mysterious man; 'Puck'.
1. American Honey

_**A/N: new story! deleted my other one, but here's a new one. more invested and i'm excited about this one. i'm still working on my sequel to '**_**Fuct Up Restrictions_' and also on '_Over The Rainbow_' (love writing that one), so don't worry._**

**_ because we all know i get my story prompts from movies, this one is from Chasing Liberty and First Daughter. both of which i love and i hope you check them out. it's more based off of chasing liberty, you'll be seeing alot of similarities but i plan to make it my own. so basically it's the plot that's the same, but with a puckleberry twist. :)_**

**DISCLAIMER****_- i do not own Glee, the characters, or anything listed in this story. :)_**

**_ also, i have a tumblr page. i hope to put some stuff on there from this story and the link is in my profile!_**

**_anyways, i hope you like this story! and if you do, feel free to check out my other ones. :)_**

**_happy readings!_**

**_._**

**Chapter One**

"Ms. Berry? It's 8:30," The maid noted, knocking gently on the door before opening it to the large bedroom, "Wake up call."

Rachel grumbled slightly, her eyes fluttering before they focued on the tall ceilings.

"Ms. Berry?" The maid, Santana, asked again.

"I'm awake, San," Rachel sat up, smiling and rubbing her face, "Thank you."

"Mr. Daniel Berry is waiting downstairs for you," Santana stated, smiling to the waking girl, "Would you like me to go over the today's plan for you?"

Rachel twisted her feet around to land on the floor before nodding, slipping her feet into her UGGs and pushing herself off the bed.

"Well first," Santana followed as Rachel walked into her huge walk-in closet, "Is breakfast; Mr. President is in a meeting that could take some time but Mr. Daniel Berry is downstairs for you," Santana informed, "After breakfast you have four hours to yourself- I could interest you in a jog around the property- I'm sure Mr. Hudson or Mr. Chang would be more than willing to exersize with you."

Rachel shrugged at the suggestion and Santana continued, "I'll be packing for you and there's a list right next to your mirror," The maid pointed to the piece of paper that rested on the desk, "If you see something there you wish I didn't pack or that I should pack, don't be hesitant to make the change."

Rachel nodded and ran her hands over her different jeans before going to her summer dresses and pulling a yellow one off the hanger. She held the dress up against her body and faced Santana who made a face and Rachel nodded, hanging the dress back up before pulling a light pink one off.

"Or you could watch a movie," Santana offered again, "Though, it's not a day that you can go out to a movie theatre; we tried that before last minute and there wasn't enough security for you. It was treacherous. But we just got another order of movies in; so you can pick something from the list."

Rachel shrugged again before hanging the dress on a knob and sitting down in front of her vanity mirror and plucking out a face wipe. She began to wipe the sleep from her face and Santana continued.

"Well, 2:00PM, you have a public appearance with your fathers and then you guys will be on Air Force One and heading to France."

Rachel smiled to her maid and tossed the wipe into the trashcan by the mirror, "France tonight."

"Well, technically tomorrow morning," Santana corrected and walked towards the wall of shoes, glancing over the different styles and colours, "Flats today, Ms. Berry?"

"Pink please," Rachel informed, applying some light make-up. She licked her lips and finished swiping on some mascara before looking at Santana, "Actually, I would like to have a jog around the property today, San. Please arrange for Finn and Mike to accompany me?"

Santana nodded and smiled before placing the pale pink shoes on the tiled floor and heading out of the closet.

Her closet was huge. She was privilaged and lucky to be living this life. She was constantly in the public eye and always had to look presentable. The closet was equipped with formal, day, and business dresses. As well as presentable skirts, dress pants, and button-down dress shirts; she had blazers and sweaters in the back of the closet and a whole wall displaying the mass amounts of shoes she owned.

After changing into her summer dress and slipping on her flats, she put her hair in a loose pony-tail and exited her room. She smiled to the body guards outside of her room and walked down the hallway, ignoring the security camera's that lined the ceiling and corners.

Marcus Berry was the first gay President of the United States of America and Rachel Berry was living the Presidential life. When he was elected, Rachel was only 15 at the time but she knew how big of a change the US was going to go through.

Marcus was serving his first term in office. Next year would be the election; the house was busy with leaders planning and the family hadn't gone one day within the last month without needing to make a public appearance.

Rachel wasn't complaining. She got to meet new people, become great friends with the leaders of today, and was educated far more than most people her age. She knew how to impress people she didn't like and she knew that patience was the best when dealing with people she didn't get along with.

By the time she was five, she could list every title, role, and person in the country's congress.

Her life was planned out, with high security and high expectations, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Having security and someone watching over her had grown on her. She grew up in the public eye, her father being in politics and now the President of the United States, she had grown accustomed to the little amount of breathing room she had.

She couldn't turn a corner in her own house without seeing a big guy in a suit with an ear piece and a mic clipped to his dress shirt. She couldn't go outside on the patio without a bodyguard looking around first and then announcing that it was clear. She couldn't go to school like a regular person; instead, she had tutors.

She wasn't allowed to date, even though she was 18 but that wasn't her fathers' decision. She wasn't going to put another person through what she had to go through. She couldn't even go to the local Starbucks without having at least five different security guards and usually the biggest. If she went on a date, she couldn't even think about what bodyguards Marcus and Daniel would send with her.

She had a good social life. She had close friends who were also from congress families and knew about the ups and downs of the kind of life she lived. She talked with them on the phone, over the internet, or through letters. Whatever was right for the time.

Her personal bodyguards, Finn and Mike were like big brothers to her. For as long as her father has been the President, they have been with her and protected her no matter what. Even if she had gotten a cut from tripping, Mike had cleaned it and bandaged it. And if she had gotten a splinter or a headache, Finn would pull it out or fetch her tylenol.

Rachel sighed and smiled slightly at the closeness her house had and the protection it created for her before skipping down the curved staircase and smiling to the bodyguards at the bottom of the stairs. They greeted her good morning and pointed her in the direction of the informal dining room.

Her father, Daniel, was sitting at his usual spot and reading the sports section of the newspaper as he drank from the white mug. Rachel grinned at Daniel's bodyguard, William Schuester and raised her hand to him. He smiled at her and slapped her palm with his before fixing his earpiece.

"I heard you singing again last night, Will," Rachel smirked to the man, "Good pitch."

Will smirked back, "Only trying to keep up with you, Ms. Berry."

"You should make a show with Finn," Rachel's eyes sparkled, "He's a wonderful singer as well."

"In due time, Ms. Berry," He laughed, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good," The petite brunette nodded, "It's a beautiful day outside."

"Summer is a great time of the year," The bodyguard agreed, "Santana informed me about your plans to jog this morning. Finn told me to let you know he'll be waiting by your room when I say," Will informed.

"What about Mike?" Rachel questioned.

"He's with the President this morning," Will nodded, "He is going to try to make it, but cannot promise anything."

Rachel nodded as well, "Thank you."

"Not at all," Will smiled, moving slightly, "Mr. Berry has been waiting for you."

"I'm starved," Rachel smiled as Will moved to the side slightly to let the First Daughter in the dining room, "Thank you," She entered and walked around the table to greet her father, "Good morning, Daddy."

"Ah," Daniel smiled, setting his paper down and standing up, "Good morning, Pumpkin. I trust you slept well?"

"I did," Rachel nodded and kissed her father on the cheek before taking her seat across from him. The kitchen maid came out behind the double doors and placed an orange juice in front of the newest Berry member at the table, "Thanks, Shelby."

"Ms. Berry," Shelby bowed slightly and headed back to the kitchen.

Rachel leaned slightly and grabbed a tea biscuit and the bowl of jam before sitting properly again. Will stepped into the room and closed the door, standing once again in his authoritive stance once he made sure everything was okay.

Daniel glanced to his bodyguard before looking and smiling to his daughter and taking a sip of his coffee, "So are you excited for France tonight, Pumpkin?"

Rachel smiled and finished chewing, "Very. Hopefully we'll be able to do a little bit of shopping there when Dad has some of his meetings. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Daniel agreed, "Marcus took off some time on the third day so we can do some family stuff if you want to wait to do some shopping. Of course William, Finn, and Michael will be there but we've been with them long enough that they're family, right?"

Rachel and Daniel laughed and looked to Will who smirked in response. Rachel turned back to her father and nodded, "Of course."

After a couple minutes of silence, Rachel cleared her throat and looked to her father, "Also, I was wondering about something, Daddy."

"What's that, Pumpkin?" Daniel asked, still looking over the sports section.

"Quinn Fabray will be at the ball tomorrow night," Rachel began, her stomach unsettled, "And you know how close I am with her."

She was nervous about asking, hoping to bring this upon her 'Daddy' instead of her 'Dad' or both at the same time. Daddy had a little wiggle room where as Dad wanted to make sure everything was in order.

"Her father and mother will be at the ball," Rachel stalled and smiled tightly to her father who raised an eyebrow. She cleared her throat again and let out a breath, "She's going to a concert-"

"No."

"But Daddy," Rachel started, "Listen to me."

"We'll be in France, Pumpkin," Daniel shook his head, "Somewhere that we're not familiar with and-"

"I'll have Mike and Finn with me," Rachel pushed, "I'll even have William with me if it'll make you feel better?"

"That's not enough," Daniel shook his head again, "Pumpkin, we will be going somewhere we're not familiar with. Something can happen in a split second and if anything happened to you- I don't even want to think about it."

"Daddy," Rachel shook her head, "Please. It's her boyfriend's band that's performing and I've played them before- you liked them. They aren't the scary bands you have heard of, I promise. Quinn will have bodyguards there too, and not to mention the security the place will have. I'll be protected."

"You won't be protected enough."

"I've been overly protected my entire life," Rachel argued, but kept her voice calm, "I haven't complained at all. I love our life, I wouldn't change it for the world. I don't go anywhere without security and I do not complain-"

"Rachel-"

"Daddy, I have never complained or tried to bargain or anything," Rachel shook her head again, "I understand that our family is the most watched family in the entire country and then some. I understand that we have to be protected and I understand what I'm asking for is alot-"

"Pumpkin," Daniel sighed.

Rachel sighed as well, "But I've never asked for anything, Daddy. All I'm asking right now is for you to convince Dad to let me go to a concert with Quinn."

Daniel chewed on his bottom lip, glancing behind her head. She knew he was looking at Will and silently debating it but she didn't look over her shoulder. Daniel focused back on his daughter and sighed.

"I will _talk_ to your father about this," Daniel stated lowly. Rachel squealed but he held his hand up, "I am not doing any convincing at all, do you hear me? If he says no, then no it is, okay?"

"Thank you!" Rachel squealed again and stood up, running around the table and hugging her father, "Thank you, Daddy!"

"Don't thank me yet, Pumpkin," Daniel sighed again, "I'll bring it up to him after his meeting and then we'll have a family meeting on the plane, alright?"

"Thank you!" Rachel thanked again, squeezing slightly and kissing her father's temple. She grinned and walked back to her side before finishing her orange juice, "I'm going to go upstairs and change. I'm going for a run with Finn."

"Stay safe, Pumpkin."

Rachel nodded and hovered in the doorway after Will opened and stood outside. She turned back and cleared her throat. Daniel glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"And only Finn, Mike, and William, okay?" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't want to create a scene. I'll be more noticeable if I have a bunch of guys with suits following me."

Daniel sighed and waved his hand, "We'll talk about it later, Rachel Barbara."

Rachel squealed slightly and high-fived Will again before going up the stairs and towards her bedroom. Once she was inside, she smiled at the mirror and fixed her loose pony, putting it into a tighter one and going into her closet.

After she pulled on a pair of running shorts and an old loose t-shirt, she grabbed her running shoes and a pair of socks and sat on her chair before putting them on.

"Rach?" A knock was heard on the door.

Rachel glanced up before looking back down and tying her shoe, "Finn, you can come in."

Finn entered in a pair of basketball shorts and an old grey 'McKinley High' t-shirt. She smiled to him as he came over and tied her other shoe for her, "Ready for some workout fun?"

"You're ridiculous," Rachel laughed and allowed him to pull her up.

She barely came up to his collarbone and she had to crane her neck back to look up at him. He grinned down at her, hooked his thumb towards the door, "I'm going to put you through hell this morning."

"Oh yeah?" Rachel questioned following him out the door.

"Yep," Finn nodded and smirked over his shoulder to her, "You're going to see what Mike and I had to go through to get out cop certificate. Suicides, squats, medicine balls, jumps- all that jazz."

Rachel laughed and walked along the hallway to the backyard, "Do we even have medicine balls?"

"I made sure we did," Finn laughed back, opening the door and heading out. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Rachel was still inside and did a full scan of the property before turning back to her, "You can come out."

Rachel stepped out, closing the door and following Finn to the lawn where he had some skipping ropes, two medicine balls, and a couple weights.

"I just wanted to jog," Rachel stated, looking at the different types of weights.

Finn laughed and bent down to grab a skipping rope for her, "Boot camp. 20 double skips and then 40 regular skips."

"How about we run first?" Rachel asked, taking the skipping rope from him.

"How about we do 20 skips and then run?" Finn countered.

Rachel sighed and nodded, beginning her skipping as she watched Finn do his.

She finished first, throwing the rope down before smirking. Finn raised an eyebrow and stopp skipping, only to be pushed lightly on the chest and to see Rachel's brown hair whisping.

"You're it!" Rachel giggled and looked over her shoulder to see Finn mockingly gasp and start to run after her.

"Rachel!" Finn called out, chasing her around the property that was filled with bright green grass.

"You'll never catch me!"

...

_**A/N: so, thoughts anyone? did you like the beginning? i tried to smooth it out, but i hope it worked for you! also, Puck will be introduced in either the second or third chapter. However, there is bits of Finn and Rachel (more friendship than anything) and i hope you enjoy it! Faberry friendship as well! :D**_


	2. Lookin' For A Good Time

_**A/N: wow, what a response! thank you guys so much! i'm excited to continue writing this and i'm working on chapter three right now!  
this one jumps alot, but i hope it's easy for you guys to follow. i was going to split it into two different chapters, but the beginning of the next wouldn't work out correctly if i didn't keep it this all in chapter two. i hope you guys like it!**_

_**and if you haven't already, go check out my tumblr please! link is in my profile. :)**_

_**title chapter is from Lady Antebellum- Lookin' For A Good Time.**_

_**(**i'll be making a soundtrack list and it'll be posted on the tumblr!**)**_

**Chapter Two**

"So it's a yes?"

Rachel grinned at her fathers as they lounged on their private jet. Marcus sighed heavily, glancing to his husband who shrugged sheepishly.

"Please!" Rachel let out.

Marcus sighed again and looked back to his daughter, "Finn, Mike, and William! But I want to do some research on this club."

"That's fine!" Rachel squealed and jumped up, landing on her Marcus' lap, "Thank you, Dad!"

"Just please..." Marcus stroked his daughters hair, his eyes pleading, "Please be careful."

"I promise," Rachel nodded, "And Quinn will have some security there as well."

Marcus sighed again, almost as if it were painful for him but closed his eyes and nodded, "You have three, and I don't care if they create a scene- they will be surrounding you the entire time."

"I won't let them out of my sight," Rachel grinned and hugged her father, "But only three, right?"

Marcus sighed nodded in defeat, "Three."

...

"You're not wearing that are you?"

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Quinn blinking at her. She hung the blue dress she just stripped from her body up and turned to look at her friend. She glanced down at her skirt and blouse and then back up at the blonde.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Rachel questioned, looking over Quinn's apparel.

Quinn was wearing a pair of tight jeans with little rips in them and an off the shoulder grey shirt with a black tiger on it. Her hair was swept into loose curls and her make-up was smokey.

"You can't wear that to a rock concert, Rachel," Quinn stared at her for a moment before shaking her head and waving her hand at her, "I knew you were going to wear something like this so I brought some stuff with me."

Rachel huffed out some laughter, "Make sure it's appropriate. My fathers' will kill me if I leave with something whore-ish."

"You will look great," Quinn smirked, before looking in her bag and then back up at Rachel with a mysterious look in her eyess, "You trust me, right?"

"Oh goodness," Rachel looked at her worriedly, "Not with you giving me that look."

"You trust me," Quinn smirked and pulled out a few articles of clothing, "Change into this and then I'll do your hair and make-up."

Rachel casted her a worried look before taking the clothes and changing in the bathroom to her hotel suite. She glanced over the clothes as she unbuttoned her blouse and sighed. This was definitely not the clothes she was used to.

After pulling on the tight faded blue jeans, she pulled the loose shirt over her head and looked in the mirror. They light grey shirt was loose, but hung nicely on her and the neckline of the shirt slipped passed her shoulders and allowed her collarbone and chest to reveal more than she usually did; the eagle that was printed on the front of the shirt, was in different textures and colors.

Rachel stepped out of the bathroom and Quinn stopped looking through the magazine and looked up at her friend. Her jaw dropped and she bounced off the bed.

"Rach, you look hot!" Quinn exclaimed, making Rachel do a circle.

"Really?" Rachel gave her a questioning look before glancing down at her clothes, "I like the shirt."

"The jeans make you look all kinds of awesome," Quinn praised and grabbed her shoulders, leading her to the chair in front of the mirror, "I'm happy we're the same size."

Rachel sat down and looked at the make-up Quinn had laid out. There was dark eye shadow, some blush, mascara, and eye-liner. The lipstick shade was hidden under the cap and beside the tube was a pair of scissors.

"Why are there scissors there, Quinn?" Rachel weaved her fingers through her long hair and glanced up at Quinn.

Quinn smiled, "You look too much like a good girl."

"I _am _a good girl," Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and looked in the mirror.

"Trust me, I cut my own hair," Quinn ran her fingers through her layered hair, "I cut my mom's all the time. It's easier on another person because you can actually see the back- but look at mine, it's perfect. I'm perfectly capable of cutting hair."

"But it's _my_ hair," Rachel seemed appalled by the idea and watched as Quinn grabbed the scissors and the spray bottle.

"I'm going to make your hair look amazing," Quinn smiled "And if you don't like it. I'll buy you extensions."

"But it's my hair!" Rachel stated again, letting her fingers leave her hair to be replaced by Quinn's.

"It's just hair," Quinn shrugged and smiled reassuringly to her through the mirror, "It'll grow back. But it'll look awesome. Now, we have a half hour before we leave. So we need to get going."

Rachel closed her eyes as Quinn sprayed water on the back of her dark hair. Before she could manage to say 'stop', she heard her hair being cut off and to fall against the back of her neck.

...

"I did good," Quinn smiled to herself, spraying some hairspray before fluffing the dark brown hair, "You look so different. Hopefully people won't recognize you tonight."

Rachel looked in the mirror, unsure of how to feel about her new hair cut. She had always had long hair that could easily be curled into long ringlets, or swept back into a pony-tail without any pieces falling, but now it would be hard to do either one of those things.

Her hair was still somewhat long. It rested a little past her shoulders, but the layers shaping her face more. Her thick bangs rested along her forehead instead of resting along the side of her face and made her look older. The hair seemed darker as well, not having the lighter ends creating the look of light brown anymore, but more of a chestnut brown.

"You look amazing," Quinn stated, squeezing Rachel's shoulder, "Really. And I'm not just saying that because I made you look this way."

Rachel laughed and shook her head, making the hair fall naturally and smiled in the mirror. The dark eye make-up was a nice change as well, "I like it. I'm going to have to get used to it though, but it's nice and light."

"Oh! One more thing," Quinn remembered, pulling the tube of lipstick from the desk and bending over to swipe some across Rachel's lips, "Perfect. Not so much a good girl anymore."

Rachel looked into the mirror at the end product. Her lips were a bright red, a nice contrast to her olive skin and dark hair. It was a bit too bright for her taste, she usually had pink or clear lip gloss on. Even when she had to make a formal appearance, but she didn't mind the change.

"Ah, you look amazing," Quinn squealed, "I should do this regularly."

"Do make-up and hair for the stars," Rachel continued Quinn's daydream and stood up, looking at herself in the mirror.

Quinn pulled her black suede ankle boots on and pointed to her other bag for Rachel. The petite brunette walked over and pulled out a pair of dark brown cowboy boots with a little heel and smiled to her friend before pulling them on.

She stroke a pose and Quinn laughed, "How do I look, Quinny?"

"Amazing," Quinn laughed again and pouted her glossy lips before looking over her shoulder, "How do I look?"

"You look gorgeous," Rachel assured and grabbed her before pulling her into a hug, "Thanks for tonight, Quinn."

Quinn smiled and hugged the brunette back, "Thanks for coming with me."

They pulled away and once Rachel and Quinn grabbed their purses, they headed out of Rachel's hotel suite and was met with their bodyguards.

"Hello boys," Rachel greeted, glad all the boys took her seriously when she said to dress in casual clothes.

Finn was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a grey plaid shirt. His ear piece and mic were hidden, since he usually had a wire sticking out of his ear and trailing down the back of his shirt, but Rachel couldn't see it- the same with the other boys' equipment.

Mike was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white tank top, and a black dress shirt. While Will was wearing a pair of distressed jeans, a white dress shirt and a grey vest that was undone. Dave and Damon (Quinn's bodyguards) wore similar attire. Each wore a pair of jeans, Dave's were dark and looser than Damon's. Dave had a striped long-sleeve shirt on and Damon had a black dress shirt on.

Finn, Mike, and Will all stared at her in disbelief and Quinn smirked proudly. Mike was the first to speak, "Wow... you look..."

"Hot?" Quinn entered the word, "Amazing? Sexy? Mature? Take your pick."

Finn cleared his throat and Will continued to stare, even blinking a few times. Mike smirked and shrugged, "All of the above?"

"Ew, Mike!" Rachel laughed and punched him lightly in the stomach.

Dave and Damon smiled to the two women. Damon speaking up, "You girls look good. Ready to go?"

After the two women nodded, Mike and Dave led the way with Quinn and Rachel in the middle and Damon, Will, and Finn at the back. Rachel gave a glance to her father's suite door but continued walking behind Mike, and onto the elevator.

She had already said goodbye to her father's. She knew they were going to be up until she was home safe, or at least at the hotel safe but she wasn't going to think about that now. She asked for this and she was planning on enjoying herself.

...

Once they got to the club, it was filled with hot, sweaty, dancing bodies and the air was thick. The lights were flooding the club in sporadic rhythms and different colors and Quinn let out an excited yell.

Dave left the group to go talk to the club's security but the four bodyguards remained, close around the two girls. Rachel grinned, her stomach doing flops as Quinn's boyfriend stepped on stage.

"Let's go to the front!" Quinn yelled over the noise.

Rachel tried to make out her words before nodding and letting Quinn pull her forward, the boys following. The bouncer at the front door didn't notice the First Daughter that was in the club and Rachel liked it. For once she went somewhere that didn't have people asking for her photo.

Once they reached the front of the stage, Quinn yelled as loud as she could and got the attention of Matt, the lead singer and her boyfriend. He grinned as he continued singing the chorus and walked over, leaning down and weaving their fingers together, kissing her knuckles before standing up again and finishing the song.

Damon stood directly behind Quinn, shielding her from the pushing fans while Mike stood to her side. Finn was directly behind Rachel, his body pressed against hers as he too, shielded the fans from the small woman. William stood beside Rachel, facing her with his hand against the stage, bracing himself.

Rachel looked to her bodyguards and smiled to every one of them before smiling up at Matt who she had met only once, a year ago. Matt smiled to her, obviously knowing who she was but didn't say anything to let her know that her assumption was true.

"This one goes out to all those hot girls," Matt announced into his microphone, getting a huge yell back from excited fans.

Quinn smirked to him and bit her finger as he began to sing their most known song.

Halfway through, Rachel cursed drinking the bottled water from the car and glanced to her friend, "I'm going to go to the bathroom!"

Quinn looked to Rachel and nodded, "Do you want me to come?"

Rachel shook her head, "Watch your boyfriend. I'll be back!"

Quinn smiled and hugged the brunette as Dave came up to them and took Mike's spot. Rachel turned around, craning her neck to Finn and waving her hand so Finn could lower his head. He raised an eyebrow and did so.

"Bathroom!" Rachel yelled.

He stood back up and nodded, signalling a weird hand movement to Will who nodded and pulled Rachel in front of him while Finn glanced to Mike who nodded as well. Finn turned around, grabbing onto Rachel's wrist and leading them out of the mob.

She was surprised Mike didn't follow them but was mostly glad that he didn't. Girls were giving her weird looks as the two guys were holding her closely to them. She kept her head down though, hoping she was imagining it but right before Finn pulled her out of the mob of fans, Rachel looked up and saw girls whispering and pointing to the three of them with snotty looks on their faces.

She sighed as Finn looked around quickly, locating the bathroom and pulling her towards it. She looked around as well, noticing how big the club was and the different areas it had. The music was still loud, but she was getting used to it and she smiled to her two bodyguards.

"Thank you!" Rachel yelled to them as they continued to weave through the spaced out crowd near the back. Will pushed slightly with his finger tips on her back and Finn smiled over his shoulder.

Once they were at the bathroom, Finn stopped and pointed to the door that had the girl on it. Rachel smiled to them as they let go of her and looked to the two of them.

"Really, thank you!" Rachel yelled again, her eyes soft as she looked to them. Finn shrugged and Will smiled to her, "It's nice just being with three bodyguards! And my favorite ones at that!"

She smiled to them and Finn bit his lip, smiling tightly to her while Will smiled the same way. Rachel's smile turned into a confused one and she tilted her head slightly, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah!" Finn answered, "Are you?"

"What's with the looks?" Rachel questioned, getting suspicious, "Why are you guys smiling like that?"

"Everything is fine!" Will answered this time as Finn tilted his head and played with his ear, obviously fixing the ear piece, "Why don't you go to the bathroom so we can get back to Quinn?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait... Is Quinn okay? Is that-"

"Quinn's fine!" William reassured, "She's great! Mike, Damon, _and_ Dave are with her!"

"Then what's-"

"Bathroom, Rachel!" Finn reminded, pointing behind her. He quickly turned to the side, speaking into his mic.

Rachel narrowed her eyes before following Finn's gaze to the side of her. She looked around quickly, trying to see anything out of the ordinary but didn't see anything. At the last minute she saw a tall, stalky man lift his sleeve up and speak into it. He turned his head to where Quinn would be and she saw the earpiece and the wire go into his shirt.

Rachel let out a breath and looked to Will who was staring at her. She let her mouth fall slightly before looking around and seeing another man speak into his sleeve, another one speaking into his collar. She turned back to her bodyguards and took in a shallow breath.

"We agreed on you two and Mike!" Rachel shouted over the music, her eyebrows furrowing, "Why do I see close to ten more bodyguards!"

Finn turned back to her and swallowed while Will shrugged, "It's the club's security."

Rachel shook her head and looked around again, spotting close to two dozen more lined on the different floors, looking over the railings to the floor and speaking into different clothing articles. Some just looked over the room, while others were staring at her.

"I don't ask for anything!" Rachel shouted angrily, "I wouldn't even mind if my father decided to add a couple more security to this thing! But he lied to me!"

"Rachel-" Finn tried to start a plea but Rachel just shook her head.

"No, Finn!" Rachel yelled, "He lied to me! He told me that I would only have the three of you and Quinn's security! He promised me!"

Will sighed and shook his head, "He didn't promise anything, Rachel."

"I can't believe this!" Rachel spat through gritted teeth, spinning on her heel and walking into the bathroom.

...

"Rachel?"

Rachel sighed and came out of one of the stalls. Quinn was leaning up against the sink, the low lighting was casting shadows over both of their faces. Rachel sniffed and shook her head as Quinn advanced on the brunette and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry," Quinn sighed.

"It's not your fault," Rachel argued, pulling away and going to the sink, looking in the mirror.

She was looking forward to this night since her father allowed her. She was excited and her nerves were bouncing around inside her. She knew she must've looked like a clown because she was smiling so much but now she was frowning, her eyebrows furrowing behind her bangs.

Her dark make-up was smudged slightly, causing Rachel to sigh heavily and shake her head before grabbing a paper towel and trying to wipe under her eyes.

"I didn't know," Quinn shrugged sheepishly, "I didn't know there was going to be more. Dad usually sends me out surrounded with security so I should've been more suspicious."

"It's not your fault," Rachel stated again, shaking her head and looking in the mirror at Quinn, "I should've known it was too good to be true."

Quinn sighed and walked back to the sinks, leaning on the one next to Rachel and crossing her arms, "They probably know by now."

Rachel nodded, knowing that she meant their parents. She wiped under her other eye and looked in the mirror, frowning slightly, "And the sad thing is, if my father would've asked if I had more security, I would've said yes. Just to make him more comfortable- but he lied to me."

Quinn shrugged and looked on a spot on the floor, "Maybe he wanted you to have fun and feel like you had more freedom."

"But he lied to me, Quinn," Rachel stated slowly, looking at her friend exasperatedly, "I have never- not _once_- lied to them, ever. And they lied to me."

Quinn nodded as a drunk girl fell into the bathroom, giggling as she bumped into the first stall. Rachel looked at her and the commotion she was making as Quinn started to put some pieces together.

"Are you okay?" Rachel offered the girl some help.

The girl laughed loudly and waved her hand, "Nope! I have to pee!"

Rachel tried to hide her laughter at the drunken brunette and watched as she walked into the stall that Rachel had come out of.

"I have an idea..." Quinn bit her lip.

Rachel looked to her friend and raised an eyebrow, "For?"

"You to have some freedom," Quinn answered, smiling slightly.

Rachel narrowed her eyes suspiciously and cocked her head to the side, "If it involves me and no security guards, my fathers are going to freak."

"Well, I guess they should've been honest with you, huh?" Quinn smirked.

...

_**A/N: so there you have it, chapter two! hope you tell me what you think of it!**_

_**and again, fanextra stuff is on my tumblr! link in my profile! :D**_


	3. Tik Tok

_**A/N: hey guys! thanks so much for the positive reviews and messages! they motivate me and i love it! so thank you so much!  
again, this **_**IS_ based off of 'Chasing Liberty' so it's probably going to be like that ending and all, but in a Puckleberry way.  
just making sure people know! :) i had a couple of messages and reviews asking so i just made sure to make it clear._**

**_again, i have a tumblr for fan extras with this story and others, so go check it out, please!  
link is in the profile. :)_**

**Chapter Three**

Rachel bit her lip as she looked out the window of the bathroom. It led to a back alley, but she could see the town's street to the right and there was no hidden danger that she could see. It was flat ground, besides the ladder that was to the left of her (probably from people trying to sneak in) and there was a fire escape from the apartment building beside the club.

"Do you see a way out?" Quinn asked, keeping her hands up just incase Rachel would slip from the heater.

"I do," Rachel confirmed, her stomach in knots and adrenaline making her fingers twitch, "But I'd have to jump down pretty far and I can't reach the ladder."

"We've been in here for about ten minutes," Quinn reminded, "I think they're going to come looking for us soon. Plus, drunky over here is wanting to leave."

"I want to party!" The drunk girl slurred, running her hands over Rachel's shirt that covered her upper body.

Rachel sighed and looked back in the bathroom, her eyes narrowing on the drunk girl, "Madison, I'm sorry- but you're going to have to wait a couple more seconds for me to find a safe way down."

Madison (or Drunky- Quinn's nickname for her) pouted dramatically and leaned against the sinks, only to slip and fall down giggling. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window.

Rachel had switched shirts with Madison, hoping that it would distract her bodyguards long enough to let her have a moment of freedom. It would probably work out well, if Madison were to keep her hair in front of her face and if Quinn was a good actress.

She missed her loose fitting shirt, but the white v-neck and black blazer fit her fine (the sleeves were a little long, so Quinn rolled them up to her elbows) and matched her outfit so she would deal.

_Knock_, "Rach? Quinn?"

Rachel snapped her head to the closed door as she heard Finn's voice through the heavy wood. She looked down to see Quinn with wide eyes and then back to the door.

"Uh... Just a minute!" Rachel called back, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

If any of them walked in, it would be a bad sight and Rachel would most definitely be grounded and never allowed to ever leave the sights of her fathers.

They didn't hear any voice come back and Rachel breathed a small sigh of relief as she watched the door intently. It didn't open and Quinn pushed the brunette's thigh.

"Rach, if you want to go, you're going to have to go like _right now_!" Quinn stage-whispered.

Rachel swallowed and nodded, looking out the window and grabbing onto the iron gate around the high window. She carefully lifted herself up, kneeling on the cement sill and hung halfway out the window, trying to reach for the ladder.

"I can't reach it!" Rachel groaned out, reaching as far as she could.

"Rachel!" Quinn warned, holding onto the girl's legs and holding her head out of the window to look for any kind of stool she could use.

Rachel sighed and looked back to the blonde, who was looking to the ground that was about six feet down from where they were. It was flat and safe, but it was cement and would hurt like hell if she were to fall.

"You have one minute until I'm coming in there!" Mike's voice boomed through the door as a couple knocks followed.

"I think they want you!" Madison laughed as she sing-songed her words.

Quinn glared at her and Rachel leaned against the wall, turning herself around and holding the iron pole with both her hands. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows to her and held her waist tightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Quinn hissed.

"I can't reach anything," Rachel hissed back, her eyes rolling slightly. She glanced down as she pushed one leg closer to the outside, "The heels aren't bad on these boots, I'll just jump."

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn gasped, leaning her head out the window before looking at Rachel like she was crazy, "You're 5'2", Rachel! It's like an entire foot taller than you!"

"I'll be fine!" Rachel insisted, letting one hand off the pole and hugging Quinn, "I'll call you when I get back tonight!"

"That's if your father doesn't take you phone!"

Rachel grinned and bit her lip nervously as she set her knees on the edge and shimmied her hands down to the bottom of pole.

"Be careful!" Quinn exclaimed, standing on the heater to watch Rachel dangle her feet down.

"1... 2..." She whispered to herself, loosening her grip on the iron pole at the '2' before taking a deep breath and letting go.

She quickly landed on her feet, making a little thud sound. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before looking up at Quinn who grinned down at her.

"Be careful!" Quinn stated again.

"I'll call you!" Rachel grinned, turning towards the street before turning back, "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," The brunette sighed in relief.

Quinn winked, "You better get going because once they realize Drunky isn't you, they're going to have every cop here looking for you."

Rachel nodded and turned to the street again, walking quickly down the alley. She ran her hands through her hair as she took a step out on the sidewalk. She grinned but it quickly disappeared from her face as a running man almost knocked her down.

Immediately she closed her eyes, ready to hear the yells of bodyguards for the man to stop but didn't hear anything. She opened one eye, then the next and looked around her. She got a few odd looks as a smile started growing on her face.

Rachel let out an excited breath and turned the opposite way of the club and started to walk down the sidewalk. She was excited, adrenaline was twitching through her veins, and she couldn't keep the grin off her face.

She tucked one hand into the front of her jeans pocket and continued walking confidently, her cowboy boots clicking on the sidewalk beneath her. Her heart was racing and her brain was clouded and her cheeks were hurting so much from smiling at her newfound freedom.

Of course, it would be short-lived. She already missed her fathers but she also needed time to herself where she didn't have to worry about other people just a few steps away. She liked it- this feeling.

"Oof-" Rachel's thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into something hard.

"Watch where you're going," A voice grumbled out, his leather jacket twisting slightly as he threw his head back to glare at the petite woman looking up at him with wide eyes. Immediately, his glare turned to amusement as he glanced around discreetly.

Rachel blinked a couple times, a weird feeling settling in her stomach. She had never been talked to like that- with such force and annoyance. As if she was a nuisance to this man's life somehow.

She cleared her throat and furrowing her eyebrows, "I'm sorry; I didn't see you."

The man raised an eyebrow and looked over her face and hair. She could feel his eyes leer from her shoulders and down before landing back up to her eyes and a smirk appear over his face.

"You are kind of short," The man laughed, "I see your point."

Rachel swallowed and rolled her eyes inwardly before side-stepping the man. She looked over her shoulder quickly, seeing the man grab a helmet from his sleek and black motorcycle. She let her eyes trail back a little further to see three familiar black SUV's pull out of the clubs parking lot with Finn, Mike, and Will running after them, looking around quickly.

Her heart began to speed up as adrenaline sparked in her stomach. She took in a deep breath before looking in front of her and walking away quickly, trying to find something she could hide behind.

She wasn't ready for this feeling to go away yet. She wasn't ready to let her little bit of freedom go yet.

She heard a large engine roar to life and she glanced back again to see the man who made her feel little, heel back the kickstand. She bit her lip and crossed her arms, shaking her head at the stupid thought flashing in her mind.

She wasn't reckless, she wasn't stupid. She should just let Finn, Mike, and Will come get her and they could forget this ever happened.

Rachel turned around and sighed, her heart sinking in the slightest bit. The free feeling was nearly gone as she took a step towards the worrying males on the sidewalk, deciding on how to split up. Will pushed Mike behind him, Finn in the direct sight of Rachel and began running across the road.

Finn saw Rachel, a panicked look on his face as he yelled to Mike and Will. He began to take off, pointing to Rachel and yelling something at her but she didn't hear it.

She bit her lip, her eyebrows bunching together as her heart began to speed up again and she stopped walking. Her breathing was laboured and she shook her head at Finn before turning around and running towards the man who was about to ride off.

"Hey, quick question!"

"You again?"

"I need some help!" Rachel put her acting skills to the test and let her fear show through her eyes. Instantly the man flicked his visor up and Rachel looked behind her to see Finn advancing quickly, "I got into some trouble and I really need to get away from here like... _now_!"

The man raised an eyebrow and Rachel looked back again, Finn only about 7 yards away from her. She looked back to the man who had followed her sight before looking back up at her.

"Please!" Rachel took a step towards the back of his bike as she felt her heart beat quickly against her ribcage, "I really need some help!"

"Get on."

Rachel sighed in relief and quickly swung her leg over the bike and grabbed onto the man's shoulders. She looked over her shoulder as the man took his helmet off and threw it over his shoulder. Finn had his mouth open widely, in honest shock at what she did.

The man pulled away from the curb quickly as Rachel shoved the helmet on her head, not bothering to do up the straps as the wind swirled around her. She was grinning from ear to ear and laughing at what she just did.

Seriously, where did that come from?

She had never been so reckless in her entire life. She had never asked a stranger for a ride (the whole stranger-danger thing stuck with her since she was little) and she most definitely did not _touch_ a stranger, even if it was on the shoulder. The most she ever did was shake hands when she was introduced to people or maybe hug the random little kid who recognized her.

This was a whole other Rachel Berry and she didn't know if she liked her or not.

Her heart was still hammering away in her chest as the man dodged traffic and got away from the police cars that were following them. She was leaning against him as he steered through the cars and felt the muscles of his back as he turned to go through a small alley way before ending up on the other side of some buildings and back onto a road.

Once they were in a park (it was only a couple minutes from her hotel so she could easily walk there), the man stopped and put the kickstand on the bike back up. He looked over his shoulder, not at her but to see if anyone was following them.

Rachel did the same, flipping the visor up and squinting her eyes to see better through the darkness.

She didn't see anything and she breathed a sigh of relief. She took the helmet off and passed it back to the man before getting off the bike and looking behind them again- still nothing.

"Thank you," Rachel shook her head, her eyes portraying the gratitude she surely felt. She was hoping the man didn't know who she was (probably didn't, seeing how he could definitely get in a lot of trouble for taking the First Daughter away from her security), "Really. I mean, to give a stranger a ride is probably something you don't do often."

He smirked and shrugged, leaving the bike running as he stared up at her, "You must've done something bad to have that many people following you."

Rachel swallowed thickly, glancing over her shoulder again before turning back to the man, "I guess you could say that," He didn't say anything, just stared at her and raised an eyebrow. She licked her lips and smiled to the man nervously, "Thank you, again. For helping me."

"What's your name?"

She had already turned to walk away when the man had posed the question. She was feeling awkward from taking a ride from a total stranger and her cheeks were flaring with embarrassment. She stopped walking and turned to the man.

"Um..." She blinked, not wanting to reveal her identity.

"Your name's 'um'?" The man smirked.

"I- no," Rachel shook her head, cheeks heating up again. She took in a small breath to relax herself before looking to the man, "My name's...-"

"Mine's Puck."

Rachel closed her mouth and raised an eyebrow. She was nervous about telling this man about her real name and he probably noticed, which is why he revealed his. Although she could lie, be on her way, and never know this 'Puck' again- or she could tell him who she was and have him tell the gossip magazines about her little off-the-line reckless night which would most likely get blown way out of proportion.

"My name's Lea."

"I thought I heard that guy call you Rachel?" Puck smirked, as if he knew he had caught her in a lie.

"Um..." Rachel closed her eyes, trying to quickly think of a lie but nothing came to mind. She slowly started to smile in chagrin and she opened her eyes, "I- I mean... Lea is my real name."

"So why did he call you Rachel?"

"Um... I don't know?" She furrowed her eyebrows as he voice questioned instead of making a statement, "I guess he thought that was my name."

"What did you do?" Puck questioned again.

Rachel cocked her head to the side, sick of the questioning. This was an awkward conversation and she just wanted to leave.

"You're asking too many questions," Rachel stated.

"Well, forgive me for wanting to know why I gave a random girl, who was in dire need of help, a ride?" He smirked, "I just want to make sure I'm not going to get arrested for being in an illegal accomplice."

"You won't get arrested."

"What did you do?" Puck asked again.

"You're wasting gas," Rachel pointed to his bike and went to turn away, "I should be going-"

"_Lea_," Rachel stopped but didn't turn around. Puck continued, "What did you do?"

The distant sirens began to sound louder as they came down the street, followed by more than the three SUV's she first saw with the Presidential flags on the front of the black van. She sucked in a deep breath and turned back to look at Puck who was holding out the helmet to her.

Rachel sucked in a deep breath and smiled in appreciation before pulling the helmet on and jumping behind him again.

...

_**A/N: so there was chapter three! is everyone enjoying it so far?  
in the original movie, Anna doesn't change her name. I did however, for this story. Rachel's name will be **_**Lea_. (like Lea Michele, lol).  
i hope you guys aren't angry at me for making the change. :) _**

**_again, tumblr link is in my profile! please check it out! :)_**

**_thanks for reading! :D_**


	4. Telephone

_**A/N: thank you so much for all the positive reviews! this is crazy! so here's chapter four! sorry for such the long wait, but it's here. :) i'm working on chapter five right now, but i don't know exactly what you guys want to see, so let me know!**_

_**mucho love! **_

**Chapter Four**

"I don't know, Mr. President. Ms. Berry went to use the facilities and when Quinn came out, she wasn't with her."

Marcus hung his head, he could almost vomit with worry. Quinn was in the next room (Rachel's hotel suite) and he knew that she knew where Rachel was but she wasn't saying anything.

"And when was the last time you saw her?" Marcus glared at Finn.

William and Mike were both giving orders to security downstairs while cops continued to look all around the area. Finn swallowed thickly, his heart was permanently in his stomach since Rachel found out about the other security guards in the club.

"About 10 minutes after she left, I believe Mr. President."

"And where was she?"

Finn let out an internal sigh, regretting the next words from his mouth. He hated the undercover agent he saw her with. He was rude and untrustworthy and broody. Someone Rachel shouldn't be with in a portective environment, let alone in passing. But Marcus Berry liked the Neanderthal with the huge muscles.

"With Agent Puckerman, Mr. President."

Marcus nodded, his shoulders relaxing in the littlest bit possible. He pointed to his assistant near the corner, shying away from the angry man, "Get Agent Puckerman on the phone right now!"

"Yes, Mr. President."

30 seconds later, Marcus was staring at the phone with such intensity that Finn swallowed thickly. He knew Rachel was with Puck, she wasn't with some random or alone but she just wasn't in this room, with Finn.

He wondered if Puck was on his way here with her. Or if Rachel even knew he was a bodyguard; he _was_ an undercover one at the club.

"Mr. President," Puck's voice flowed through the phone.

"Agent Puckerman," Marcus' voice boomed, "Where are you? Is Rachel with you? Is she safe?"

"The 'Star' is safe, sir," Puck nodded into the phone, glancing over his shoulder to see Rachel or '_Lea_' on the phone. He smirked to himself at the lie she had told him, "We're about forty minutes away."

"Away from where? Bring her home right now!"

"Yes Mr. President," Puck nodded, looking over his shoulder once more to see her talking quickly into her phone.

Daniel looked to his husband, holding a hand up. Marcus glanced to Daniel and nodded, "Hold for a moment, Agent Puckerman. Get ready to bring my daughter here safe and sound."

"Yes sir."

Daniel sighed slightly, biting his lip and looking to Marcus. Marcus narrowed his eyes to his husband and waited for whatever he was about to say.

"Marcus, maybe we should speak about this for a moment," Daniel answered lightly.

"Speak about what?" Marcus shook his head, "I want her where I can protect her! I want her with me, right now!"

"Marcus," Daniel warned, "She wanted freedom."

"Freedom isn't in question for her right now!" Marcus boomed again, his hand splaying out on the desk, "She left in an unknown area! And got onto the back of a motorcycle with an unknown man! We've taught her better than that, Daniel!"

"He's not an unknown man," Daniel shook his head, "She's with an undercover agent. No matter where she goes, she will be safe. Agent Puckerman is one of the best in security and we're lucky to have him. I'm in agreement with you- she shouldn't have left the club without Finn or Mike or Will, but she just needed a few moments to herself."

"A few moments?" Marcus argued, "In those few moments she put herself in danger! She could've been kidnapped or killed! We don't have her here with us!" He spoke slowly and glared at his husband, "I cannot protect her if she's not here with us!"

"But she's safe regardless, Marcus!" Daniel reminded with a soft but firm tone, "She wanted freedom- we betrayed that. Agent Puckerman gave her those moments of freedom abeit under the deception that he is some random man but he is an Agent. And he will protect her for however long we want him to."

"Are you telling me we should lie to our daughter and let her run around with this man until she decides to come home?" Marcus shook his head in disbelief.

Daniel shrugged, "Well, it wouldn't be the first time you lied to your daughter on this trip, now would it?"

Marcus sighed and slumped down into his seat. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at his husband who looked to the phone.

Marcus sighed heavily before connecting with Agent Puckerman again, "Agent?"

"Still here, Mr. President."

"Agent Puckerman," Marcus stared at his husband who smiled gently to him, "You have strict orders so listen carefully."

"Mr. President?" Puck questioned, looking over his shoulder to see Rachel throw her head back and sigh loudly.

"She doesn't know who you are, right?" Puck stayed silent, wondering what the President was getting at. He heard the elder man sigh heavily before starting his orders, "You are to follow her where ever she wants to go. If she wants freedom, she'll get _supervised_ freedom. You have 6 days for her to have this freedom and then you will bring her back to me, got it?"

"Mr. President."

"Do not leave this continent, Agent Puckerman. You will be ordered to keep in contact with us every other day at 8:30PM. No more, no less."

Puck took in a shallow breath at the orders and shook his head, "Sir-"

"You are not to cross any perverbial lines with my daughter."

Puck sighed lightly, knowing he was to listen to all the orders. He nodded, full aware that the President couldn't see him, "Yes, Mr. President."

"We _will_ keep in contact, Agent Puckerman," Marcus stressed tightly, "Do not let my daughter leave your sights. Be aware of her presence at all times."

"Yes, Mr. President."

The line went dead and Puck sighed, running a hand over his head before shoving his phone into his pocket and turning around to see Rachel still talking on her phone.

...

"Oh my God, Rachel!"

"Quinn, just-"

"No!" Quinn shouted over the phone, "You were supposed to go out, have some unsupervised fun, and then come home! Not get on the back of a random guys motorcycle and be out of the city! Where the hell are you?"

Rachel sighed, letting her head hang down as she kicked at the gravel on her feet. After jumping on the back of Puck's motorcycle again, the two had tried to outrun the cops much like before. But they were quick behind them, even with Puck going down random streets that were two tight for the big SUV's.

That was when Puck took a long road, going down random streets and finally pulling into a rest stop and hiding behind the building until the SUV's were long gone. Rachel had over 70 missed calls on her cell phone and her heart sunk at the thought of calling and talking to her fathers.

"I don't exactly know..." Rachel spoke slowly, glancing up to see Puck on the phone, his back turned towards her.

"Rachel!"

"Quinny," Rachel started, sighing heavily into the phone, "I know you're worried. I'm worried too. My fathers are probably flipping and I _will_ call them. I just... I need some time."

"What if this guy is a serial killer or something, Rach?" Quinn spoke lowly, her voice stressed, "I mean, what if he knows who you are and he's kidnapping you?"

"He didn't know who I was!" Rachel turned around, walking a few steps away from Puck so he couldn't hear her conversation anymore, "He think's my name is 'Lea'."

"Lea?"

"Yes. He didn't recognize me or anything. And I know I shouldn't run off with a random boy- I've seen the 'stranger-danger' things before but I know he's not going to kill me."

"How can you be so sure? Maybe he's plotting your death now!"

"Quinn, you know me!" Rachel stressed, "You know I don't do anything without thinking it through. Sure, I should've come home when Finn and the rest of them caught me but I didn't and now I need some time to myself."

"Lea?"

Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Puck turned towards her, his hands in his pocket and leaning against his motorcycle. Puck smirked at her and cocked his head back to the road. She held up two fingers and turned away again.

"Quinn-"

"Matt and I are going to the Love Parade in Germany," Quinn sighed into the phone, "It's usually in Berlin but this year it's going to be held in Ruhr. You have a week to get there and if you aren't there to meet me- I'm telling your fathers where you are planning on going and you'll be picked up so fast-"

Rachel smiled into the phone, "I'll see you in one week, Quinn."

"Oh, Rach?" Quinn started. Rachel hummed into the phone, "Your phone has a GPS on it, they know where you are. I advise you to turn it off and just use that guys phone to stay in touch with me."

Rachel's eyes widened, realizing she was right and quickly hung up the phone before turning it off. She took the battery out as well, just to be safe and stuffed it into the back pocket of her jeans and her phone into the side pocket of the blazer.

She turned to Puck and gave him a tight smile, walking over to him.

"Everything good?"

Rachel licked her dry lips and shrugged in answer, "Friend just wanted to know where I was."

"Meeting her anywhere?" Puck questioned, rubbing a hand over his head.

Rachel tilted her head, "If I paid you... would you take me somewhere?" Puck kept his face blank as he thought about it. Rachel crossed her arms and smiled sweetly to him, "Please?"

Puck narrowed his eyes slightly, "Where?"

"Ruhr, Germany."

Puck's eyebrows shot up and Rachel smirked slightly. He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, "What's there?"

"The Love Parade," Rachel answered, "My friend is going to meet me there."

"What about your parents?"

Rachel took in a small breath and bit her lip, "Um..."

"Just curious."

Rachel shrugged again, uncrossing her arms to let them hang by her sides. She shook her head and let out a sigh, "They kind of pushed me to this."

"To being a runaway?" Puck smirked.

"How about we talk about you?" Rachel turned the tables, "I mean, I only know your name and that you drive a motorcycle."

"And that I'm willing to take you to Ruhr," He cocked an eyebrow.

Rachel smiled, "So is your real name Puck?"

"Get on the bike, Lea," Puck ordered, throwing the helmet at her.

"You should carry two helmets. I mean, with the visor and the protective head gear, you should wear this," She wasn't going to forget that Puck hadn't answered her question, but she let it drop for now. She'll get some answers sooner or later.

Puck raised an eyebrow to her and shook his head, starting the bike and revving it a bit.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a helmet? You'll get pulled over and-" Rachel questioned, walking towards him. Thinking of the possibilites that could come if they were to get pulled over.

"I'm going to have to stop and get one. There's a place a couple miles from here," He shrugged, fixing his seating before looking to Rachel, "We'll be there by morning."

Rachel nodded and pulled the helmet on before touching Puck's shoulder gently and swinging her leg over the bike. Puck laughed and looked over his shoulder to her.

"Babe, it's flat land, I'm going to go fast," Puck warned. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows at the name he called her (although, he couldn't see it) and shook her head. He reached back and took her wrists, placing them around his waist to rest a little on his stomach, "Hold on tight."

Before she could protest, he pulled away quickly, causing dirt and gravel to spit up behind them. She grabbed onto the jacket he was wearing, feeling pure muscle under it as it shook with his laughter.


	5. All The Small Things

_**a/n; so, i got a review that made me frown. and i'm sorry if when i used the name Lea for Rachel's character's fake name, it made you guys as well. i thought it was witty and clever and i'm sorry if you guys don't like it. it's written and people have already read it so i'm not going to change it, but i'm sorry if you guys weren't happy about it.**_  
_**also, if you guys have a problem and write a review or message, please don't do it anon. it's frustrating for me because i can't apologize or talk to you guys about the decisions i have made. just a thought for people. **_

_**now that that's out of the way,... i don't know if i like this chapter. but i hope you guys do. let me know. i'm writing chapter six at the moment and i want to follow the chasing liberty storyline, but i wanted to know your guys' thoughts as well- what would you absolutely like me to include from the movie to the story? let me know!**_

**Chapter Five**

"Listen, I don't care what you think! I don't care if you were dying and the size and safety in this helmet was going to save you! I wouldn't even care if you broke down crying-"

Rachel stared at Puck with a blank face while inside she was worried. She had known this man for less than 12 hours and he was yelling at her in this store while random people gazed on. She swallowed thickly and tried to put her embarassement into anger so she could yell back at him, but it was tough. She hadn't had any sleep and the sun was high in the sky.

"Shut up, Puck!" Rachel finally voiced back, throwing the helmet they were fighting over at him and crossing her arms, "My God! Get the stupid grey one then; but you're wasting your money!"

Puck raised an eyebrow and stopped yelling as Rachel glared at him. He had caught the helmet and ignored the slight hurt as it hit against his sternum. Rachel narrowed her eyes and shook her head after she realized he wasn't going to say anything.

She rolled her eyes and turned around as Puck reached and grabbed the slick silver helmet that was twice the price as the black one Rachel was previously holding. He looked to see Rachel walking down the aisle and he sighed before following her.

He easily caught up with her, keeping pace as she tried to ignore him. Her chin was high in the air, her mouth was a straight line, and her eyes glaring at the random things between the aisles.

Rachel let out a breath of air before turning down an aisle that held hygiene products. She grabbed a stick of deorderant, tooth paste and a toothbrush, and dry shampoo. She balanced the items in her arms before turning down another aisle and grabbing a shoulder bag to put them in. Puck followed her aimlessly, two steps behind as she walked quickly and ignored the tall, muscular man.

After grabbing a few more things (clothes included), she walked to the register and paid for her things with some money from her boot. Puck paid after, noticing how she finally glanced at him before turning around and waiting by the doors.

They walked outside and to Puck's bike while Rachel ripped the tags off her items and shoved them in the tote bag she had grabbed. She huffed in annoyance as she slipped it over her shoulder and grabbed the helmet that was locked onto the bike.

Puck ripped the stickers and tags off the new helmet before pulling it over his head, not bothering to do up the straps.

"Okay, I'm sorry!"

Puck turned his head to look at Rachel who also had her helmet on, but the visor lifted up.

"I think logically but sometimes that gets overrun by my need to make everything match," Rachel crossed her arms, "I'm not good at listening to other people's ideas especially when someone is talking down to me like you were doing in there!"

Puck tilted his head, crossing his arms and Rachel shook her head, "I don't apologize often, Puck. I dye my hair more times than I apologize so listen closely to what I'm about to say; I don't like it when people don't listen to me, Puck. You should've listened to me in there because I can tell you right now that the black helmet was cheaper, more sterdy, more safe, and definitely more aerodynamic than the grey one that you bought."

Puck flipped his visor up and narrowed his eyes at the girl who was trying to make a legit argument but had managed to take a stab at Puck's ego in the process.

"Are you done?"

"No," Rachel answered honestly, "But I'm ready to listen to your apology."

"My apology?" Puck scoffed, "I don't have to apologize for anything."

"You were rude and hurt my feelings," Rachel placed her hands on her hips, "Of course you have to apologize."

"Sorry babe, I don't _do_ apologies," Puck rolled his eyes, flicking his visor down and swung his leg over the bik.

"You just said 'sorry'," Rachel pointed out, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it," Puck laughed, pointing to behind him, "Get on."

Rachel sighed and hopped onto the back of the motorcycle before awkwardly touching Puck. He laughed and looked over his shoulder before using his hand and flipping her visor down and starting the bike up.

"What's your first name?" Rachel asked, calling out through the helmet.

Puck didn't answer, only pulled away from the spot he was taking up and out onto the road again. Rachel sighed and relaxed her back slightly so she was leaning more onto Puck before moving her head and resting it on Puck's shoulder. She let her eyes close briefly, blocking off the scenery whipping past them as Puck drove down the empty road.

...

Rachel opened her eyes to feel Puck's hand holding both of her's tightly around his waist while he used the other to drive. Rachel blinked and lifted her head off his back, glancing around to see a couple restaurants before Puck pulled into a parking lot. He let his hand fall once he knew she was awake and Rachel brought her hands to his side while straightening her back.

Puck shut off the motocycle, taking his helmet off and sitting up straight to look over his shoulder, "I'm hungry. We're eating."

Rachel blinked again and took off her helmet, "Did I fall asleep?"

Puck shrugged, "I felt your hands slipping off me and I didn't really want you to fall off the back."

"Thank you," Rachel stuttered, nodding her head before climbing off after him.

He took her helmet, locking both onto the bike before nodding his head to the entrance. She followed him, carrying her tote bag with her, and entered the restaurant with him. The hostess grinned and showed the two to their table, her fluent accent making it almost impossible to make out the words she had said.

Rachel was able to speak Spanish and Italian fluently and had some knowledge of the French language, but it wasn't her best. Puck nodded to her as she left, opening the menu and glancing over the food options.

"I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom," Rachel informed, pointing to the back corner where the hostess pointed to, "If the waiter comes, can you order me some sweet tea please?"

"Whatever," Puck shrugged, not glancing up from the menu.

Rachel sighed inwardly and rolled her eyes at the informal response. She got up and made her way to the bathroom before taking out a sundress and the dry shampoo. After fixing her hair, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She was blessed with perfect skin, not needing any cover-up but she should've thought to pick up some lip gloss and mascara.

After changing into the white sundress, she folded the shirt, blazer, and jeans before putting her clothes and bra into the tote bag. She grabbed the jean jacket she got at the store before slinging the strap over her shoulder and taking her boot off to count the rest of the cash she sad. She had close to 30 Euros and would have to take money out of her bank account soon. She knew the moment she did, her parents would know where she was so she was going to wait until the last possible moment to get it and also when they were leaving a town.

She pulled her boot back on and walked out of the bathroom, heading back to the table. The glass of sweet tea was on the table in front of her spot while Puck sipped Pepsi. He was still looking over the menu but glanced towards her non-chalantely before doing a double-take and staring at her before she sat down.

"What?" Rachel finally asked, raising her eyebrow in question.

Puck coughed slightly, realizing that he was staring and shook his head, taking a sip of his pop again.

"Is there something on my face?" Rachel asked, touching her cheek slightly and furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

"No," Puck shook his head, placing the menu down and looking around the restaurant for their waiter.

Rachel frowned in confusion before looking at the menu and deciding on what she was going to eat. Once the waiter took their order, they sat in an uncomfortable silence until Rachel swallowed thickly and broke it, "So, um... where are you from originally?"

Puck flexed his jaw and shrugged, "I've moved around a lot."

Rachel frowned at the vague answer and nodded, taking a sip of her drink and looking around awkwardly. Obviously he wasn't going to carry on a conversation so why should she put forth the effort? She knew she should get to know this person. Hell, she was going to spend the next week with him, but if he was going to be anti-social, she was going to return the act.

Puck watched her face flash different emotions until it landed on stern. Her eyes were narrowed in the slightest as she watched the sun beat down on the cars outside and he frowned.

He was her protector. Her protector and nothing else. He didn't have to tell her his life story or listen to her's. He didn't need to even talk to her. He was to bring her to the Love Parade and to make sure she didn't find out he was an agent. That was it.

He _could_ tell her his life story, but that would ruin one of the President's order's. And he wasn't going to lie because he may be a lot of things, but being a liar wasn't one of them. He told it how it was and didn't think about other people's feelings.

But Rachel's stern face was turning into a frown and he had witnessed too many women being sad in his life- he didn't need to see another one; especially when this girl was the President's daughter.

He sighed heavily at the awkward tension hovering over their table and he looked towards the kitchen, seeing if they were bringing their food yet. He turned back to Rachel to see her snap her head back towards the window and he cleared his throat.

"Noah."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow and turned towards the man who just spoke one, low word. She shook her head in confusion, "Pardon me?"

Puck sighed and traced the condensation of his glass, "Noah. My real name is _Noah_."

He looked up to see her smiling the littlest bit and he raised an eyebrow. Rachel nodded, "Thank you."

He shrugged and looked back to the glass in his hands and wondered if he should call her out on lying about her own name but decided against it. She would get suspicious and like Puck said, he wasn't a liar.

The waiter came back with their food and placed the dishes in front of them. Puck sighed in relief and instantly dug into his french fries. Rachel smirked and ducked her head as she picked up her spoon and started to eat her soup. Puck watched her for a moment as she continued to eat her soup in silence.

...

_**A/N: so there's chapter five! what did you think?  
also, you can check my tumblr (link in my profile) for the outfits, places they've been to, whatnot. thanks again!**_


	6. That'll Be The Day

_**A/N: oh my gosh! i haven't updated this in forever! so sorry for the wait! but here it goes. tumblr link is in my profile for pictures and updates! :D**_

_**i'm looking forward to knowing what you think of the end of this chapter! lol**_

**Chapter Six**

Puck pulled into an outlet sort of mall and Rachel sat up straight as he parked.

"What are we doing here?" Rachel asked, taking her helmet off.

"You got clothes, I didn't," Puck shrugged, taking his helmet off as well and locking both of them onto the bike, "I don't think you want to be around me if I'm looking dirty, right?"

"You're worried about what I think of you?" Rachel teased, fixing her jean jacket and smirking up at him.

"No," Puck scoffed.

"Awe, that's sweet," Rachel looked up at him with playful doe eyes.

"Shut up," Puck rolled his eyes as they walked through the entrance.

"Are we leaving after this?" Rachel asked, her tone masking the uneasiness she felt.

Puck saw through it but didn't question it, "Yeah. We'll be in Germany soon."

"Okay," Rachel nodded and made a mental note to take money out, "So what are you looking for?"

"Cheap shit," He shrugged.

Rachel sighed, "Alright, well- how about I look around for let's say, an hour? And you can get some clothes by then?"

"No," Puck said too quickly. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows at him and he coughed, "Uh... I mean, I suck. You should come with me."

"Are you asking for my help?" Rachel smiled knowingly.

If she only knew...

"Uh yeah," Puck scratched the back of his neck.

"Okay," Rachel grinned and headed in the direction of a few stores. She kept blabbering on and on about his body structure and how most clothes would fit nicely on him.

He rolled his eyes and she pulled him into a store that looked entirely too expensive on what crappy clothing they did have. Rachel already had five shirts for him to try on and a couple pair of jeans (he guessed she was estimating his measurements) and sighed when she pushed him into a change room, telling him what outfit to try on first.

He emerged and Rachel grinned, "You're buying that."

"It's ugly," Puck shook his head, looking at the mirror as Rachel scrutinized him. She had a small smile on her face and she looked up at him, "I'm not buying this."

"It fits you very nicely," Rachel informed, disappearing behind him.

He shouldn't have found it weird to have her entire body be blocked by him; he should've found it normal- he was used to it. But he did find it weird- he had a different feeling of protectiveness over her. As if she was higher than the First Daughter.

He felt her soft fingers touch the back of his neck to read the tag, "And it's only 20 euros. You wanted my help- so you're buying this."

"I don't like it," Puck argued.

"It makes your arms look huge," Rachel persuaded, a deviant smile on her lips, "And your stomach looks pretty good too."

Puck watched her closely. He shouldn't feel as flattered but really? She was talking about his guns. And not his bang-bang gun, his pow-pow guns. And that always made him feel good to know that other people appreciated them.

"Fine," Puck grumbled, ignoring the light blush that came across his cheeks.

"And the jeans are only 30 euros," Rachel grinned, "You're getting those as well."

"Are you always so pushy?" Puck narrowed his eyes at her, but couldn't help the small smirk that landed on his lips.

"Yes," Rachel admitted, "Even more so when I can tell the person doesn't want to do what I want them to do- it always works."

"Really?" Puck full on smirked now, impressed by her honesty.

"Yep," Rachel nodded, pushing him towards the change room again, "You got lucky with the helmet."

Puck shook his head and closed the door.

...

Rachel and Puck walked out of the mall with three new outfits. She was starting to feel more comfortable around him and that felt good. It's been so long that she could actually talk to someone without them telling the tabloids.

Puck watched the people around him, noticing a pack of guys checking Rachel out. He squared his shoulders slightly and stepped just the littlest bit closer to her, making sure they could hardly see her.

"Oh shoot!" Rachel stopped abruptly, shaking her head, "I forgot something," Rachel touched his arm lightly before turning around and headed back towards the mall, "Um, I'll just be two seconds. You can wait for me out here."

"R- Lea?" Puck shook his head.

"I'll be two seconds!" Rachel stated as she walked back towards the mall.

"She yours, mate?"

Puck snapped his head towards the voice and narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Your girl?" The guy asked, giving one nod towards Rachel as she smiled to an elderly man opening the door for her. The guy was tall and musculer with brown hair and a permanent smirk on his lips, "Is she with you?"

"What does it matter?" Puck grunted out, lifting his chin challengingly and squaring his shoulders.

"It doesn't," The guy continued to smirk as one of his buddies laughed lowly, "But doesn't look like it will."

Puck rolled his eyes and scoffed at the guy, "Run along."

All Puck wanted was to put this guy on the ground and wait for Rachel to come back out so they could just leave. This guy was ridiculous.

Seriously, who just asks if some girl was his? Especially at a mall?

"Nah, I don't think I will," The guy smirked.

Puck rolled his eyes again and turned towards the entrance, ignoring the guy.

Where the hell was Rachel?

"So are you like her brother or something?"

"Dude, fuck off."

"I rather fuck her," The guy laughed and high-fived one of his friends.

Puck sighed heavily and turned towards the guy, grabbing his arm and twisting it around to his back. His friends started towards Puck and he held up his arm, "Take one more step and I'll have you all arrested."

Before they could question his statement, he took out his badge and smiled tightly at them, "That girl that you just spoke like that about? She's my case and a very high-profiled one. I will do anything- including arresting or even killing all of you and I wouldn't think twice about it if I know she's safe. So when she comes out, you all- _every single one of you_- are going to apologize to her."

The guy mumbled something and Puck pulled the guy's arm higher on his back, "What was that."

"Fine, fine!"

"That's what I thought," Puck smirked and looked to the rest of his friends, "And you all are good with that too, right?"

The friends all nodded and confirmed.

Puck pushed the guy to the ground and released his arm. He stumbled onto the pavement and Puck kicked him as he noticed Rachel coming out of the mall with her wallet in her hand, "Get up, asshole."

The guy stood up as Rachel approached them with a confused look on her face, "Puck, what's going on?"

"Gentlemen?" Puck blinked sarcastically towards the group. None of them spoke up so Puck rolled his eyes, "They were saying horrible things about you and they wanted to apologize-" He glanced towards the group again as Rachel looked towards the group of guys with furrowed eyebrows and a slack jaw, "Isn't that right?"

A slue of 'sorry's' were mumbled and Rachel swallowed thickly, "What is... Puck?"

"That's all, guys," Puck grunted to them, taking a step forward and grabbing onto Rachel's elbow.

"Puck, what the hell was that?" Rachel asked, looking over her shoulder to the group of guys watching them walk away. Puck kept silent as he continued to push Rachel towards his motorcycle, "Puck!"

Puck's lips fell into a thin line and he let out a heavy sigh, but still continued to stay quiet. Rachel was still confused as ever and he wasn't giving her answers, which seemed like every moment she's with him.

They got to the motorcycle and Puck placed his bags into Rachel's tote bag silently as she continued to stare at him questioningly. He grabbed her helmet and tossed it to her as he grabbed his own and slipped it onto his head without buckling it. He threw his leg over his motorcycle and sat down, starting the bike and waiting for Rachel to hop on.

"Noah!" Rachel tried his first name, wondering if he would answer her.

Puck threw his visor up and whipped his head around to look at Rachel, "Get on the damn bike, Lea."

Rachel sighed and watched as Puck flipped his visor back down and look straight ahead. She slipped her helmet on and fastened the buckle before sliding behind Puck. She lightly grabbed onto his hips and strengthened the hold as he heeled the kickstand up and sped away.

She sighed again and watched as the two of them passed the group of guys. She wanted to know why Puck was so angry and what made him that way. In a weird way, she wanted to know why he made them apologize to her.

In a weirder way, she thought it was incredibly sweet that he made them apologize to her- even though she had no idea what they were apologizing about.

She relaxed against his back, wrapping her arms around Puck's waist in a form of a hug (_she hoped he felt the 'thank you'_). She felt him sigh and his posture relaxed in the slightest bit- she probably wouldn't have realized it unless she was pressed against him like this.

As she watched the buildings pass by and hardly any traffic on the road, she smiled lightly. She could feel her cheeks start to blush and she bit her lip as she connected the dots.

Puck liked her.


End file.
